Santana Can't Take it Anymore
by ohheythereamy
Summary: Santana can't control herself around Brittany. One-shot based on a prompt from the kink meme. Warning: pure smut.


**A/N: This is based on the following prompt from the kink meme: "After Cheerios practice, Santana runs home to masturbate. She gets off by fantasizing about Brittany. Optional bonus points if Brittany walks in." Changed slightly from the original post on the meme. This is my first time writing fic so reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.**

Santana can't take it anymore. How is she supposed to concentrate on doing a round-off back handspring when all she can focus on is Brittany? The way that Cheerios skirt barely covers her perfect ass, her strong, toned legs that never end, the way her perfect tits strain against her tight uniform top. By the end of Cheerios practice, Santana literally can't take it anymore. She needs a way to relieve this tension before she tries to jump Brittany in the middle of one of their routines.

To try to do just that, Santana formed a plan. Every day after practice she showers as quickly as possible, making sure to avoid Brittany at all costs, and then grabs her things and runs out before Brittany even has a chance to realize she's gone. It wasn't easy trying to escape Brittany. I mean, they are best friends after all. But Santana can't help it. She just can't take it anymore.

As part of her daily ritual, Santana ran out of the locker room and to find her car in the parking lot as quickly as she could. When she arrived home, her parents were gone. Her mother and father both work late so she had the house to herself. She dropped her bags off by the front door and ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time, desperate to relieve the tension that had been building all day. Once in her room, she didn't even bother to make sure the door was properly closed. She climbed into bed and immediately snaked her hand into her spanks. She ran her fingers across her slit, surprised by the wetness she found.

"Oh, God. Do you see what you do to me, Brittany?" Santana moaned to herself.

She ran her fingers across her clit, flicking the sensitive nub as she moaned. She then started rubbing gentle circles around it, finding a slow rhythm, careful not to apply too much pressure too soon.

"Mmm, Brittany" she moaned, indulging her fantasy. She imagined that Brittany's fingers were the ones rubbing at her clit, running across her wet slit, teasing her entrance. Imagining Brittany's long, slender fingers on her body was almost too much for Santana to bear. Rather than continuing to tease herself, she plunged two fingers into herself roughly, seeking release. She quickly picked up the pace, pumping her fingers into herself as fast as she could manage.

"Just like that, Brittany. Don't stop, baby" Santana moaned as she continued imagining Brittany's skillful hands working their way across her body.

Before long Santana was coming undone, moaning Brittany's name as her whole body tensed.

The next day the process repeated itself once again. Except this time, she wasn't as lucky.

"Hey, San, wait up!" Brittany yelled as Santana rushed to gather her things in the locker room. She had just finished showering and getting dressed and was attempting to escape unnoticed when Brittany jogged over to her, wearing nothing but a towel.

Santana looked up at the sound of her name, immediately regretting it when she saw Brittany. Her hair was wet and her whole body was still glistening from the shower she had just taken. She was wrapped in a towel that suddenly seemed impossibly small. I mean, seriously, did her legs never end? Santana forced herself look away from the blonde's perfect body, mentally scolding herself for gawking at her best friend. She tried swallowing before responding, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Uh, hi, Britt. What's up?" Santana nearly stuttered.

"I feel like we haven't hung out in forever. I miss you, San" pouted Brittany. Santana immediately felt guilty. Brittany was her best friend. She suddenly hated herself for avoiding her.

"I miss you too, Britt. I've just been really busy lately" lied Santana.

"Well, are you busy today? Maybe I can come over and we can practice that song for Glee. Since your parents aren't home we won't be bothering anyone with our singing" she said hopefully.

_Shit_, thought Santana. _I can't say no. I can't let her down again._

"Sure, Britt. But, um, I have something I have to do first. I'm going to run home now and then you can come over a little later, okay?" Santana knew there was no way she could be in her house alone with Brittany in this condition. She just needed enough time to get herself off first before she could trust herself not to jump her best friend.

"Great! I'll see you later, San!" Brittany shouted enthusiastically, leaning forward and kissing Santana gently on the cheek before turning around and skipping back to her locker to finish getting dressed.

Brittany's sudden closeness was enough to remind Santana of just how badly she needed to get home. _Fuck, this is going to be torture_, thought Santana as she hurriedly gathered her things and rushed out of the locker room.

Santana once again found herself in her bed with her hand down her skirt, rubbing circles at her clit. She was focused on getting herself off as quickly as possible, aware that Brittany would be coming over very soon. She had her eyes shut tightly as she imagined Brittany's hands on her body. She moaned at the image in her mind. Santana was so focused on her fantasy that she failed to hear the knocking at the door downstairs.

"San?" Brittany called as she tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. She let herself in, knowing that Santana wouldn't mind, as she had done this on several occasions before.

"Hey, Santana, are you here?" Brittany called once again. When she didn't hear any reply she decided to try upstairs, figuring that she must be too busy concentrating on her homework to hear her calling.

She walked upstairs and reached the hallway that led to Santana's bedroom. As she approached the room, she could hear faint moaning. _Did she just say my name?_ thought Brittany. When she finally reached Santana's bedroom, she gasped at what she saw.

There was Santana, laying on her back, still in her Cheerios uniform, with her hand in her spanks, pumping her fingers in and out of herself quickly. Santana heard the gasp Brittany had let out and immediately her eyes shot open. She panicked, pulling her fingers out of herself and her spanks and sitting up as fast as she could.

"Oh, my god, Brittany! I-I can explain. It's not what it looks like. I was just—" babbled Santana before being interrupted.

"You said my name" Brittany stated simply, a hint of awe present in her voice. Santana blushed furiously but didn't reply. "You were thinking about me while touching yourself, weren't you?" she continued.

Santana continued to blush as she kept her eyes down, unable to look Brittany in the eye.

"Say it" demanded Brittany in a surprisingly firm tone.

Santana was taken aback by the sudden change in Brittany, so she decided to follow her orders.

"Yes" muttered Santana in a small voice, still ashamed of herself.

"Louder. Yes what?" demanded Brittany.

Santana swallowed as she tried to find her voice. "Yes, I was touching myself and thinking about you."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Santana's jaw dropped. She could not believe what she had just heard. "W-What?" she stuttered, suddenly incapable of coherent speech.

"I asked if you wanted to fuck me, Santana."

Santana tried to find her voice. "Yes" she managed to squeak.

"Yes what?" she demanded.

"I-I want to fuck you."

"Good girl" Brittany replied in a dangerously low and sexy voice, before sauntering over to the bed and pulling Santana in for a hungry kiss.

Santana immediately moaned at the contact, feeling Brittany's tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for entry. Santana granted her access, the kiss quickly turning desperate with teeth and tongue. Brittany pushed Santana onto her back, hovering above her as she deepened the kiss. Santana moaned once again, louder this time, when she felt Brittany bite her bottom lip and tug on it lightly before pulling away. Santana opened her eyes, confused by the sudden lack of contact, brown eyes meeting intense and aroused blue ones.

"How long has this been going on for?" asked Brittany.

"What do you mean?" replied Santana, confused by the question.

"How long have you been thinking about me and fucking yourself?" she asked again.

Santana replied in a small voice, her embarrassment returning. "A few weeks."

Brittany smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? And what is it you think about? Do you think about me doing this…?" Brittany lowered herself back onto Santana's body and began trailing kisses along her neck, pausing to place gentle bites on the sensitive skin before soothing them with her tongue. Santana tilted her head to the side, granting Brittany more access. The feeling of Brittany's teeth on her skin sent a rush of heat between Santana's legs.

"Or this, maybe…?" Brittany continued as she trailed her right hand down Santana's body and under her Cheerios skirt to gently rub her clit over the rough material of her spanks. Santana gasped and bucked her hips at the contact, seeking friction. Brittany immediately removed her hand from between Santana's legs.

"Oh, no. Don't think it's going to be that easy, San. For weeks you've been avoiding me so you could come home and fuck yourself instead. Now it's my turn to have some fun" Brittany practically purred.

Santana whimpered at Brittany's words, the feel of her hot breath on her ear sending shivers down her back. Brittany took a moment to nibble on Santana's earlobe as she trailed her hands down the brunette's body, stopping at the hem of her uniform top and tugging upwards gently. Santana understood Brittany's silent request and lifted herself off the bed slightly to allow Brittany to remove the item of clothing. Once the offending item had been removed, Brittany returned her lips to Santana's neck, trailing kisses and soft bites downwards, her tongue finding its way down the valley of her breasts. Santana leaned upwards, giving Brittany access to the clasp of her bra and allowing her to remove the article of clothing. The sight of Santana's perfect, round tits sent a rush of heat between Brittany's legs. She grabbed Santana's left breast, massaging and kneading it firmly as she lowered her mouth onto her right breast, taking the stiff peak into her mouth. Santana immediately arched her back and moaned at the feeling of Brittany's tongue swirling over her hardened nipple, allowing her better access. Brittany took this as a good sign and decided to venture further, gently biting down between sucking and licking. Santana gasped Brittany's name and bucked her hips at the sensation of teeth grazing her sensitive nipple. Brittany pulled away.

"I already told you. It's my turn now, Santana" scolded Brittany in a firm and authoritative voice. Santana whimpered. She was slowly becoming desperate for more contact. Brittany leaned back, distancing herself from Santana so that she could pull off her own Cheerios top. Santana then sat up as well, Brittany still straddling her hips and now leaning back on the brunette's thighs, and reached behind Brittany's back in order to unclasp her bra. Santana took advantage of this position, leaning forward to take Brittany's right nipple in her mouth as Brittany had just done to her seconds earlier. Brittany threw her head back and moaned at the contact. Santana alternated between Brittany's breasts, licking, sucking, and nibbling at her hardened nipples. The feeling of Santana's mouth on her breasts was almost too much for Brittany to bear. She rocked her hips forward involuntarily, moaning at the delicious friction the movement caused. Santana moaned around Brittany's breast as she rocked her hips forward as well, also enjoying the desperately needed contact. Just as Santana began to fasten the pace of her hips, Brittany pushed her back down onto the bed roughly.

"Too much clothing" Brittany nearly growled as she hooked her fingers under the waistband of Santana's Cheerios skirt, pulling it down and tossing it to a corner of the room. Her spanks and thong quickly followed, along with Brittany's as well. Once the clothing had been removed, Brittany trailed kisses down Santana's smooth and muscular abdomen, positioning herself between the brunette's legs.

"God, San, you're so wet" moaned Brittany, mesmerized by the sight of Santana's glistening slit. She placed kisses along Santana's tan inner thighs teasingly, purposely avoiding Santana's soaked core. Santana opened her legs wider in anticipation and desperation. Brittany glanced up and smirked as she saw the desperate arousal in the brunette's eyes.

"Tell me, San" Brittany paused to place a gentle bite on Santana's inner thigh. "Tell me what you want."

"Please, Britt" breathed Santana desperately.

"Please what?" asked Brittany with a smirk on her face, her amusement evident in her voice. She loved that she was having this effect on the brunette. She wanted her to earn this.

Santana squirmed. "You know what" she stated, her frustration obvious.

Brittany's firm tone returned. "Say it, Santana."

"I want you to fuck me. Please, Brittany. I need you" pleaded the brunette desperately.

Brittany's smirk returned. "That's better" she purred.

Satisfied with Santana's response, Brittany dove in, licking Santana's wet slit gently, teasingly. Santana arched her back and squirmed, desperate for a firmer touch. Brittany smirked once again, enjoying the control she had over the brunette. Brittany decided not to tease Santana any longer, reaching her destination and pressing her tongue to the other girl's clit. Santana gasped at the contact, arching her back even more.

"Fuck" moaned Santana. "Please, Brittany. More" she begged.

Brittany obliged, picking up the pace and flicking her tongue quickly and firmly against Santana's clit. She brushed her teeth lightly over the sensitive nub and Santana once again gasped and moaned, fisting the bed sheets with both hands. Brittany pulled away, earning a frustrated groan from Santana, before crawling up her body to capture her lips in a hungry kiss. Santana moaned at the contact, tasting herself on the blonde. Brittany straddled Santana's right thigh before sliding her hand between them and entering the unsuspecting brunette with two fingers. Santana gasped at the feeling of Brittany's fingers inside of her as Brittany thrust her hips against her hand, fastening her pace. As Brittany bucked her hips, her soaked core and throbbing clit rubbed against Santana's thigh, the delicious friction causing Brittany to moan as well.

"Is this what you wanted, Santana? Does it feel better when it's my fingers fucking you instead of your own?" husked Brittany, her breathing heavy and erratic.

"God, yes. It feels so much better. Please don't stop" begged Santana.

"How badly do you want to come, Santana?"

"So fucking badly. Please, Britt" pleaded Santana.

"Come for me, San" purred Brittany. With a few more pumps of Brittany fingers, Santana was coming undone, moaning Brittany's name in ecstasy as she did so. Brittany's own orgasm followed quickly behind. Brittany slowed her pace, bucking her hips a few more times, allowing both of them to ride out their orgasms. Once they had both come down from their high, Brittany captured Santana's lips in a lazy kiss. Brittany smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"How was that?" asked Brittany, still smiling.

Santana blushed slightly. "That was amazing" she said shyly.

"You could've just told me you wanted this, San. You didn't have to touch yourself. You're my best friend, I would've helped" stated Brittany softly.

Santana smiled in return. "Thanks, Britt. You're my best friend, too."


End file.
